Neverending Dream
by chara-chii12
Summary: Mamori merasa semua tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tinggal di New York! Gawatnya lagi, bersama dengan sang komandan setan no.1! AU, MamoriXHiruma. My 2nd fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Eyeshield 21 and their characters, except for Takuma, Chiharu, Maria and Kanon (although they based from another anime)**

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Story belongs to me :).**

**Pairing:**

**Mamori X Hiruma, Sena X Suzuna, slight Suzuna X Riku and Yamato X Karin.**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**[Neverending Dream] – chapter 1**

"**Beginning of My Dream"**

"Anezaki!" panggil Hiruma.

Aku tetap mengacuhkannya, atau lebih tepatnya, tak menyadarinya. Aku terus menyusuri lapangan SMU Deimon yang bersalju.

…

Heh? Tunggu dulu. Hiruma-kun memanggilku Anezaki? Bukan 'Kuso Mane' seperti biasa? Aku pasti bermimpi.

"Hei, Anezaki sialan!" Oh, kali ini bahkan dengan embel-embel 'sialan' di belakangnya. Setidaknya itu masih namaku dan bukan 'Kuso Mane'. Tapi itu adalah satu dari ribuan tanda-tanda Hiruma mulai 'waras'. Pasti ada yang aneh, atau dia ada maunya.

Saat aku berusaha kabur, Hiruma-kun keburu menarik lenganku. Tentu saja, aku kaget setengah mati.

"A-Apa Hiruma-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" jawabku, masih dengan wajah shock.

"Jadi setelah bilang begitu kau mau kabur?"

"Hah? Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Kau… lupa ya, Anezaki?" Suara Hiruma berubah. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, itu memang BUKAN suaranya. Tapi aku mengenalnya. Suara ini sering sekali kudengar. Di mana ya? Kenapa suara ini ada dalam mimpiku?

"Hei, Anezaki?"

"…?"

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai merinding. Ada apa ini?

"KAU LUPA INI SEDANG DALAM PELAJARAN YA, ANEZAKI-SAN?"

Hah! Aku ingat sekarang. Itu suara Sakine-sensei, wali kelasku. Suaranya memang maskulin, tapi tetap saja bukan suara laki-laki. Dan biarpun dia perempuan, wujud marahnya mampu menyaingi Agon yang sedang mengamuk. Dan rupanya, tadi aku tertidur. Haah…

"Maaf, sensei. Saya… agak…" Pusing? Aku tak sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Niatku hanya cari alasan, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar pusing. Yang kuingat setelahnya, kepalaku terantuk lantai dan semua jadi gelap. Selain itu, yang kudengar hanya suara hujan.

…...

"Mamo-nee?"

"Suzuna? Kok jam segini kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Wajar dong aku bertanya, Suzuna kan murid SMU Sukeito, dan ini masih jam pelajaran!

"Aku sudah bilang hari ini main ke sini 'kan?" kata Suzuna sambil tertawa dan menopang punggungku, membantuku bangun.

"Tapi ini 'kan masih jam sekolah!" jawabku. Aku ini anggota komite disiplin, jadi mana mungkin kubiarkan Suzuna bolos, walau dia bukan murid Deimon.

"Kalau soal Takuma, sudah kuserahkan ke Sena! Mamo-nee tenang saja!" jawab Suzuna lagi. Lha? Aku makin nggak mudeng dengan jawaban Suzuna.

"Takuma apa sih? Lagian kenapa…" Kupotong kalimatku sampai situ saat pintu kamarku terbuka sedikit.

Heh? Kamarku? Harusnya kan UKS! Tapi ini benar kamarku, dan aku betul-betul tidak mengerti kenapa bisa di sini.

"Hei cheer sialan, dia udah sadar?"

Aku melongo.

"Hiruma-kun! Ketuk pintu dulu dong kalau mau masuk! Lagipula ini 'kan kamar perempuan!" teriakku panik.

"Ng… You-nii, kayaknya Mamo-nee agak demam deh," jawab Suzuna sambil nyengir.

"Heh, sudah kebiasaanmu ya, kalau demam meracau yang nggak-nggak," kata Hiruma-kun sambil nyengir jahat, atau jahil ya? Yang jelas keren… Ups! Bukan saatnya mikirin itu!

Hiruma keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku masih melongo. Kok bisa dia ada di sini?

"Duh, Mamo-nee memang aslinya pemalu ya!" kata Suzuna sambil memandangku.

"Siapapun pasti malu kalau ada cowok yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya, Suzuna-chan," jawabku sambil memerah.

"Biarpun itu suaminya sendiri?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada jahil.

"Ya. Biarpun itu suaminya sendiri," jawabku cepat, tanpa menyadari keberadaan kata 'SUAMI' di sana. HAAAAAAH?

"Ya ampun… makanya sampai sekarang kalian belum punya anak ya?" ledek Suzuna sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tung-Tunggu Suzuna-chan! Apa maksudnya ini? Kapan juga aku kawin –maksudku- nikah sama Hiruma-kun?" Pertanyaanku terus menyerbu Suzuna. Jujur, aku nggak inget pernah pacaran sama Hiruma apalagi sampai nikah sama dia. Dan tahu-tahu Suzuna bilang dia SUAMIku?

Suzuna menghampiriku dan memegang dahiku. "Nggak panas kok. Tapi Mamo-nee dari tadi kok aneh ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Oke! Kalau begitu aku pura-pura linglung saja supaya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Siapa tahu mereka cuma mengerjaiku!

"Ahahahaha! Aku habis mimpi aneh sih, jadi masih agak kepengaruh. Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Ahahahaha! Cuma bercanda…" jawabku, asal goblek.

Suzuna tersenyum simpul.

"Yaa! Sudah kuduga pasti Mamo-nee cuma akting! Oh iya, kalau sudah enakan cepat ke bawah ya! Yang lainnya menunggu buat makan siang!" Suzuna keluar dan selanjutnya, kudengar ia berlari menuruni tangga. Aku pun melongo dengan sukses.

**A/N:**

**Horeee! Fanfic kedua-ku! XD *potong kue selamatan**bagi2 buat yg baca***

**Maaf banget kalo garing yaah, namanya juga latihan!**

**Setelah ini masih banyak karakter lain yang nongol, so stay tune guys! *ini fanfic apa genFM?***

**OK, tunggu chapter 2-nya ya! XDD**

**RnR please! XD**

**- Chara-chii -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna!**

**Chara-chii di sini! XD *tebar bunga***

**Setelah seminggu, akhirnya saya apdet juga ini fic! Hohoho~**

**Arigato buat semua yang udah review, maaf aku belom bales sebelumnya jadi di sini ja yahh ^^,**

**N.P.N-11CC: **Arigatooouu pujiannya ^oS *terharu*lebay ah* Fave? of course! and thx again!

**Kwon Soo Jin: **bingung? maaf ya saia memang meloncat-loncat seenaknya kayak taka XP *digebuk taka lovers* di sini bakal jelas kok apa yang 'sebenarnya' terjadi...

**RisaLoveHiru: **iya... hehe... masalah itu bakal kujawab di sini (dan karena spoiler jadi just read by go down plz 'kay? ^^)

**Avy-kurohime: **sou ka? waah gomen~ DX tapi jujur ak lom pernah nonton n idenya dariku sendiri kook X)

**undine-yaha: **waw banyak yg bilang masih bingung XP sou dayo! di sini jelas sudah what happen aye naon ke mamori...

**Riichan LuvHiru: **iya! gimana sih kak Mamo? *dilempar creampuff lagi* padahal aku aja inget jadi adik iparmu... wakaka XD

**vhy otome: **ada apa kak Mamo? ditanya tuh... [Mamo: ada stroberi, coklat, pisang, vanila...] *bekap mamo* ...silakan baca chapter ini! ^o^'

**Kamia Keehl: **begitukah? XD boleh boleh boleh... kasih tahu klo dah jadi ya! ^^

**Kirei Atsuka: **doumo! di chap ini bakal tamat, dan semoga chapter ini menjelaskan kebingungan2 kalian ya~

Okay! Jump to the story guys! *loncat ke Teikoku Gakuen* MATA NEEEEE~!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Eyeshield 21 and their characters, except for Takuma, Chiharu, Maria and Kanon (although they based from another anime)**

**Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Story belongs to me :).**

**Pairing:**

**Mamori X Hiruma, Sena X Suzuna, slight Suzuna X Riku and Yamato X Karin.**

**WARNING!**

**Characters OOC!**

**Don't like, Don't Read! o^d**

**[Neverending Dream]– chapter 2**

"**Reunion"**

Aku menghela nafas sekuat-kuatnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat perabot-perabotyang ada di sini memang punyaku. Kecuali tempat tidur twin bed ini tentunya. Ruangannya juga agak lebih besar dari kamarku, dan lebih mewah. Kusibak tirai abu-abu yang menutupi jendela besar di samping tempat tidurku. Pemandangan luarnya… WHAT THE?

Stadion New Meadowlands, USA, ada di depan mataku! Tambah lagi, yang duluan kelihatan itu ATAPnya! OMG… kalau aku ada di Amrik, siapa yang melindungi Sena? Tunggu, rasanya tadi Suzuna bilang 'Soal Takuma sudah diurus Sena'. Takuma itu apa? Atau siapa?

Aku cap cip cup menentukan turun ke ruang makan atau nggak, sampai akhirnya dengan langkah berat dan kepala yang sibuk menerka-nerka, kuputuskan membuka pintu kamarku.

"BAAAAA!" teriak Suzuna dari balik pintu.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakku. Sumpah aku kaget banget! Apalagi wajahnya persis Boogeyman –nggak juga sih-.

"Yaa! Takuma, kasih salam ke Mamori-obasan!" pinta Suzuna pada siapa-yang-bernama-Takuma-itu.

"Mamo-obasan, konnichiwa!" Bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun, berambut hitam pendek, dan bermata coklat itu memberi senyum termanisnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa ikutan senyum karena masih bingung.

"Lucu kan Mamo-nee? Terakhir ketemu waktu itu dia baru lahir lho!" puji Suzuna pada siapa-yang-bernama-Takuma-itu. Lahir? Berarti…

"Suzuna-chan, dia…?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Anak Suzuna-kah? Kyaa!

"Yaa? Aduh Mamo-nee ini masih akting juga, dia ini 'kan ANAKKU lho, ANAKKU!" jawab Suzuna riang sambil mencubit pipi Takuma. Berarti… Suzuna… sudah… menikah… dengan…

siapa? 0.o

"Takumaa! Kamu di atas ya?" Suara seorang cowok memanggil Takuma, ayahnya-kah?

"Uu~!" Takuma hanya merespon dengan 'Uu~!', membuatku penasaran siapa ayah anak ini.

Ada seseorang menaiki tangga. Dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian, aku menunggu siapa yang naik. Saking sabarnya, aku menahan diri supaya kepalaku tidak melongok ke bawah tangga.

"Takuma!" panggilnya. Aku betul-betul kaget waktu melihat siapa itu. RIKUUUU? Takuma –dengan tidak memedulikan tampang kagetku tentunya- langsung melompat ke Riku, yang secara fantastis menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Bikin kaget aja, turun dari mobil tahu-tahu hilang, dasar! Mama o sagashite iru?" omel Riku, walau dengan nada senang.

"A-A-Ano… Rikkun? Anak itu…?" Aku langsung menembaki Riku dengan pertanyaan. Yang ditanya pasang wajah normal dan tenang-tenang saja.

"Ah, Mamo-nee sudah bangun? Aku khawatir waktu Sena bilang Mamo-nee jatuh dari tangga!" potongnya santai. "Dan kalau soal anak ini, si Takuma memang selalu begini! Lebih nempel padaku daripada sama ibunya!" ledek Riku.

"Enak aja! Takuma juga akrab denganku kok!" protes Suzuna. Aku tertawa antara gelid an tak percaya. Kok bisa Suzuna dan Rikkun…?

"Mm… memangnya kapan kalian menikah?" tanyaku polos –yah setidaknya menurutku-.

Diluar dugaanku keduanya memerah.

"Hah? Nggak kok, kami…" Riku duluan menjawab, tapi dipotong Suzuna. "Kami 'kan nggak menikah Mamo-nee!" seru Suzuna malu.

"APA? Jadi, kalian…" Kutepis pikiran-pikiran 'kotor' yang melintas di benakku. Itu nggak mungkin Mamori.

"Nggak menikah!" jawab Sena, yang tahu-tahu sudah di atas tangga. Kami bertiga kompak melongo.

"Ayah!" Takuma langsung lompat dari Riku ke Sena.

"O-Ooh, jadi Takuma itu anaknya Sena?" simpulku.

"Memang! Kak Mamo gimana sih?" protes Riku, Sena dan Suzuna hampir serentak.

"Heheh~ Maaf nih aku lagi agak linglung, habis Riku kayak ayahnya sih tadi…"

"Anakku sih bukan yang ini, tapi yang di bawah. 'Kan sering kubawa main ke sini?"

"Oh-Ooh, gitu ya… Hehe…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Mamo nggak luka apa-apa ya?" tanya Sena.

"E-Eh? Nggak kok, makan yuk!" kualihkan pembicaraan salah paham ini, bisa makin rumit. Tunggu! Berarti Sena dan Riku dua-duanya sudah punya anak? Lantas kok aku belum? Tapi kalau aku punya anak, berarti dia anaknya Hiruma juga… KYAA! Membayangkannya saja mukaku sudah panas.

"Waah, akhirnya datang juga, si pengantin wanita baru," sambut Yamato sambil senyum-senyum. Di pangkuannya ada seorang anak perempuan berambut putih panjang dan dikuncir samping.

"Yamato-kun! Lama nggak ketemu! Gimana Jepang?" tanyaku, lagi-lagi asal dan hanya mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang Jepang sedang final turnamen musim gugur tingkat SMA! Dan karena ada libur kerja, kami semua jadi main ke sini deh," jawabnya.

"Cepat sekali ya… Itu anaknya Taka ya?" Aku tidak mau salah orang lagi, batinku.

"Oh, dia…" Yamato menggendong anak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Riku. "Anaknya Riku kan? Bukannya dia sering main sini?"

Aku kaget. Salah orang lagi, batinku. Duuh! "Eh iya ya… siapa namanya ya? Kepalaku agak sakit nih…" tanyaku beralasan.

"Chiharu! Chiharu Kaitani!" jawab gadis cilik itu sambil ~~~ Umurnya kutaksir sekitar 5 tahunan.

"Chiharu-chan ya…" Aku mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke Yamato lagi.

"Terus, Yamato-kun gimana? Sudah…?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Rencananya pas setelah Christmas Bowl nanti… Karin sudah bilang OK…" jawabnya tenang seperti biasa sambil sedikit tersipu.

"Wah, kalau begitu yang pengantin baru itu justru Yamato-kun dong! Emm, yang lain ke sini juga nggak?" Aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Ternyata adik-adik kelasku justru banyak yang mendahuluiku. Bahkan Sena dan Riku sudah punya anak! Sudah TK lagi! My God…

"Yang lain sudah nunggu di ruang makan lho," jawab Yamato lagi. Kami bertujuh pun menuju ruang makan. Begitu sampai, semua ramai menyambutku dengan confetti, bunga, dan macam-macam yang lainnya…

"SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHAN KALIAN BERDUA, MAMORI-SAN DAN HIRUMA-SAN! YA-HA!" teriak mereka.

Meja makan penuh dengan masakan Italia favoritku. Plus hadiah-hadiah bertumpuk di sudut ruangan. Ruang makan dihias pita warna-warni dan di tiap pita digantungkan kartu ucapan selamat. Dari Deimon Devil Bats sampai tim Amerika ada di situ. Kebayang gak ruang makan itu sebesar apa?

"Selamat ya, Mamori-san," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam. Aku kenal dia dan penggemar Eyeshield 21 yang setia juga pasti iya, manajer Hakushu Dinosaurs, Maruko Himuro, atau sekarang ya Maruko Maruko. (Haha! XD)

"Himuro-san, makasih ya… Kalian gimana? Rukun?"

"Sekarang kan sudah bukan Himuro tapi Maruko? Kami rukun-rukun aja kok, paling si kembar yang susah akur, beda jenis sih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum keibuan. Duh, iri deh lihatnya. "Oh iya, cicipi nih masakannya, asli dari Italia lho," katanya promosi.

"Eh? Jadi ini buatan Italia?" sorakku kagum.

"Buatan Jepang sih," jawab Marco yang datang tiba-tiba, "Tapi dibawa dari Italia," sambungnya lagi.

"Jadi kalian tinggal di Italia sekarang?"

"Iya dong, tentu saja Maria kubawa juga ke sana. Masa' istri ditinggal sendiri di Jepang?" jawab Marco sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah 'Maria'-nya tercinta. Aww, so sweet! *Author ikutan nge-blush sambil ngakak ngebayanginnya*

Kupandangi sekeliling ruangan. Anak Maruko-san dan Marco-kun (lucu rasanya suami-istri namanya sama XP), Maria dan Kanon, asyik dengan iPodnya. Taka sedang mengajak main seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 1 tahun-an, entah anaknya atau bukan. *Author bisa dibunuh sama seseorang kalo asal nentuin nasib Taka =='* Sadar kuperhatikan, dia buru-buru menurunkan anak itu. Yang kudengar dia menikah setahun lalu dengan orang asing. Padahal kukira dia dan Yamato akan terus berebut Karin. Entah 'orang asing' itu dari mana, yang jelas dia tidak membawa istrinya karena istrinya liburan ke Indonesia.

*PERHATIAN: Soal 'berebut' hanya imajinasi Mamori belaka!*

"Oh iya, mana pengantin prianya nih?" tanya Marco.

"You-nii ya? Itu di belakang!" jawab Suzuna. Begitu aku menengok yang kulihat adalah wajah yang kukenal… siapa lagi kalau bukan Rocket Bear, mascot cream puff Kariya?

…

Eh? Kok Rocket Bear ya? O.o

Tiba-tiba wajah si Rocket Bear menyeringai lebar.

"YA-HA!"

Aku agak kaget juga, walaupun bisa dibilang aku terbiasa. Justru bocah-bocah yang tadinya bermain, semua berhenti entah karena kaget atau 'tertarik'.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan ngagetin begitu dong!" protesku. Yang ditegur cuma menyembulkan balon permen karetnya. "Hiruma-kun!" Plok! Balon itu pecah dengan sendirinya.

"Ehem! Mamo-nee, kok manggilnya masih 'Hiruma-kun'?" tanya Suzuna jahil.

"Ya aku 'kan…"

"ISTRINYA!" jawab semuanya serempak, kecuali aku dan Hiruma-kun tentunya.

Glek! Aku baru ingat ini pesta penyambutan pernikahan kami! Eh, KAMI? Wuaaaaa!

"Sekarang 'kan nama Mamo-nee, Mamori Hiruma, masa manggil suaminya masih pake nama belakang?" goda Riku.

"Eh… Itu… " Bagaimana ini! Aku bingung harus ngomong apa di hadapan setan-setan jahil ini!

"DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!"

Suara senapan AK-47 yang menembak asal membuatku menengok pada pemiliknya di belakangku.

"Heh, terserah dia mau manggil gua apa idiot-idiot sialan!" teriak Hiruma-kun.

Lagi-lagi dia menyelamatkanku…, batinku. Wuaa! Aku mikir apa siiih?

"Yaa! Kalau gitu, gimana kalau Mamo-nee panggil 'You-nii' aja? Jadi pas!" kata Suzuna.

"Itu sih cocok,menurutku," tanggap Marco.

"Nee-chan dan nii-chan," komentar Maruko-san.

"…Menurutku juga begitu," komentar Taka. Kok sampai Taka-kun ikutan komen?

"Sip, kalau begitu, Mamori-san panggil Hiruma-san sekarang, biar sekalian kupotret," kata Yamato. Waduh?

"PANGGIL! PANGGIL! PANGGIL!" teriak yang lain mengompori.

"Hmm… Ng… Uh…" Aku sudah nyerah melawan mereka… T-T

"Y-Y-You…" Semua mata memandangku penuh harap, kali ini entah kenapa Hiruma-kun juga termasuk.

"Y-Y-YOUICHI-KUN!" teriakku keras. Perasaanku seperti orang yang habis main 'truth or dare'. Kudengar yang lain bertepuk tangan. Dengan perasaan lega kubuka mataku dan kualihkan pandangan ke arah Hiruma-kun. Penasaran, kira-kira apa ya reaksinya? Hihi…

Aku baru sadar kalau dia pakai seragam amefuto Deimon. Mukanya kelihatan agak bingung. Waah, nggak biasanya nih…

Tapi… kulihat-lihat lagi, ini bukan ruang makan, tapi lebih mirip ruang UKS. Kepalaku agak berat, tapi sudah tidak pusing.

"A…" kupandangi belasan wajah-wajah yang melihatku dengan beragam ekspresi. …Jangan2!

"Hoi manajer sialan! Kau ngigau keras banget tahu!" Anoo?

"Yaa! Mamo-nee mimpi apa sih? Kok ada You-nii segala?" tanya Suzuna.

"Huwaa, Mamori nggak apa-apa? Tadi tiba-tiba saja kau jatuh di kelas…" kata Kurita khawatir.

"Mungkin kau nggak sarapan ya? Sampai masuk angin begitu…" komentar Musashi.

"A-Anu… tadinya sih kami bertiga ke sini mau berkunjung saja, tapi kayaknya Anezaki-san sedang kurang sehat ya?" Ada Karin segala! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kuigaukan tadi?

"Kak Mamori! Untung Kak Mamo sudah sadar! Tadi kami khawatir sekali karena Kak Mamo sampai mengigau segala…" kata Sena.

"Aku… bilang apa aja?" tanyaku, takut kalau-kalau apa yang ada di mimpiku tadi semua kuucapkan.

"Yaa! Macam-macam! Misalnya 'Takuma', terus 'suami', ketawa-ketawa sendiri, teriak, terus yang terakhir, 'YOUICHI'!" jawab Suzuna. JRENG JRENG! Mukaku langsung merah padam.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai nama Hiruma masuk di mimpimu?" tanya Musashi dengan nada penasaran, biarpun menurutku lebih mirip menyelidik.

"Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan kata 'suami' sebelumnya?" selidik Yamato sambil senyum-senyum. Pasti dia sudah mengira-ngira setidaknya satu plot di kepalanya!

"Mimpi itu biasanya ada hubungannya dengan perasaan orang itu sendiri, atau wujud kejadian atau situasi yang diinginkan orang itu, biarpun ia sendiri tidak mengakuinya," komentar Taka dari balik bukunya.

"Yaa! Jangan-jangan, Mamo-nee mimpi NIKAH SAMA YOU-NII!" teriak Suzuna.

KE-TA-HU-AN! !

"JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAN CHEER SIALAN!" seru Hiruma.

"YAA! Jangan2 benar apa yang kubilang… Hihihi…" Suzuna terkikik, sebelum lari keluar UKS dengan yang lainnya.

Aku termangu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hiruma selalu begini ya. Pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ngapain kau ketawa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma-kun sambil membelakangiku dan menuju pintu.

"Nggak…" jawabku simpel, masih sambil tertawa.

Hiruma-kun terdiam beberapa detik. 'Mungkin malu?', pun mulai menghentikan tawaku.

"Hoi, Anezaki," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Aneh juga rasanya dia memanggilku begitu. Pasti ada hal yang serius, pikirku.

"Apa?"

"Heh, kurasa menarik," sambungnya.

"Hah?" Aku bingung. Apanya yang menarik?

"Yang kemarin, boleh saja," sambungnya lagi. Aku mengerutkan alis. Kemarin?

"Makanya itu, apanya?" tanyaku.

"Jadi kau lupa ya?" tanyanya. Aku tak tahu pasti. Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Heh, paling sebentar lagi kau ingat, dasar sialan," kata Hiruma sambil nyengir. Aku makin bingung. Dia mengacak kepalaku, kemudian pergi keluar meninggalkanku yang masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba satu kejadian berkelebat di kepalaku. Hah? Jangan-jangan yang 'salju' di kelas itu bukan mimpi? Aku ingat sekarang!

Kemarin, waktu pulang sekolah…

"Heh, pada akhirnya yang dapat MVP tahun lalu si Panther juga," komentar Hiruma setelah melihat-lihat buku kenangan yang kubuat.

"Tapi dia memang berjuang untuk itu, mungkin untuk Sena belum waktunya saja," jawabku sambil memasukkan barang-barangku ke tas.

"…Padahal bagus juga kalau dia bisa masuk NFL sebelum kita lulus," sambung Hiruma. Aku mengerem langkahku keluar klub.

"…Hiruma-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau nggak mengincar MVP untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Heh, jawabannya gampang manajer sialan. Tujuanku adalah permainannya, bukan gelarnya! Kasian para idiot itu kalau gelar MVPnya kuambil!" jawabnya, nyaris tanpa berpikir seperti lazimnya di komik-komik.

"Hiruma-kun memang begitu ya," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berisik manajer sialan," jawabnya. Tapi aku tahu dia tak bermaksud jahat.

"Yah, tapi, aku lebih suka Hiruma-kun yang seperti itu," kataku.

"Hah?"

Sadar ucapanku tadi, mukaku memerah dan tanpa piker panjang, aku lari pulang.

"A-Aku duluan ya, Hiruma-kun!"

Dan setelahnya, seperti yang ada di awal cerita… ^^

FIN -

**SELEEEESAAAAAIII! XD**

**Ayo kita potong tumpengnya! *ngayal***

**Mamori: Kok aku yang nembak Hiruma duluan sih? *blush***

**Cha2: Habisnya gw gak bisa bayangin Hiruma nembak lo duluan *preman mode on* Lagian kan Mamo-nee nembaknya gak sengaja, jadi pasti nanti ditembak balik *smirk***

**Mamori: Author sama aja ma Hiruma-kun… /**

**Riku: Tunggu istri gw siapa?**

**Cha2: Itu… ngga ada di komik 'E21' lho. Dunia kan luas~~ -3- *whistle***

**Riku: Jjjah… jgn2 gw single parent… =='**

**Cha2: kalo bilang gitu nanti kubikin betulan lho! *ancam***

**Riku: gak lagi2 deh…**

**Taka: Gw juga. Mana istri gw? Gak berbakti amat suami disuruh pergi sendiri ke USA…**

**Cha2: Tanya aja ma temen gw, Ivy! *jreng jreng**men-summon Ivy***

**Ivy: Halo?**

**Cha2: Yak, Taka silakan tanya apaaaa aja sama dia! XD Ada yg mau nanya lagi?**

**Akaba: Fuu~**

**ALL: Lo kan gak muncul di sini! O.o**

**Akaba: Fuu~ itu dia aku ingin balas dendam~~ *menyanyikan lagu "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni"***

**Cha2: Waah, udah udah! Pembaca, sampai ketemu di fanfic saia berikutnya ya! XD *bow* (kayak ada yg baca aja)**

**ALL: Heei, kita masih mau nanya2 nih! X0**

**Fanfic keduaku! Maaf kalau terlalu banyak OOC dan endingnya rada gaje *bow* o(_)o**

**Entah kenapa, aku suka aja pasangan ini ^^.**

**Author mati2an nahan diri buat nulis Karin lho.**

**Mau tahu kenapa?**

**Tanya aja!**

**RnR minna! \^o^/**

**-Chara-chii-**


End file.
